kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Артур Рэндалл
Лорд Артур Рэндалл '(アーサー・ランドール, ''Aasā Randōru) — комиссар полиции из Скотленд-Ярда; часто сотрудничает с Фредом Абберлайном. Внешность thumb|left|100pxКак комиссар Скотленд-Ярда, Артур представляет себя с очень профессиональной точки, часто носит костюмы. Также он носит очки. У него карие глаза, темно-серые волосы, усы и бакенбарды. Характер Артур — строгий и мрачный человек, который не любит легкомысленность и пустяки. Он строго и часто критикует других; однажды он сказал, что, хотя его подчиненный Фред Абберлайн неплохо разбирается в искусстве, но «в работе ему все еще учится и учится».Kuroshituji манга; Глава 23, Стр. 23-24 Он относится к королеве Виктории с большим уважением, считая все ее слова чистой правдой.Kuroshituji манга; Глава 23, Стр. 31 Кроме того, Артур осуждает то, каким образом Сиэль Фантомхайв выполняет поручения королевы; он рассматривает это как подлое противоположное Скотленд-Ярду. Он раздражается, когда Сиэлю известно что-то большее, чем Скотленд-Ярду.Kuroshituji манга; Глава 15, Стр. 8 Сюжет манги Арка Тёмный дворецкий Артур находится на собрании у Сиэля Фантомхайв вместе с Клаусом, Лау, Анджелиной Даллес, Адзурро Венером и Дитрихом в поместье Фантомхайв. За дверью комнаты, где они находятся, шумят слуги, что и подмечает Артур. Они играют в бильярд и обсуждают «крыс» и их ликвидацию путем полного уничтожения.Kuroshituji манга; Глава 3, Стр. 7-8 Сиэль заявляет, что уничтожит крыс за вознаграждение. Артур возмущается, назвав его «стервятником», на что Сиэль отвечает ему, что Артур является «ищейкой, которая не способна поймать одну жалкую крысу», так что он не имеет права оскорблять герб семьи Фантомхайв. Затем Артур неохотно сообщает Сиэлю, что он получит вознаграждение вечером. Сиэль говорит ему, что карета прибудет за ним, нужно бы дождаться ужина. Раздражаясь, Артур замечает, что алчность в итоге погубит Сиэля.Kuroshituji манга; Глава 3, Стр. 10-13 Арка Индийский дворецкий Arthur crumples up the culprit's disparaging note, angered by the fact that it is the 20th case of the same incident where Anglo-Indians are assaulted, stripped, and hung upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani Coffee House in Portman Square. He yells at Scotland Yard officer Fred Abberline, for his failure of apprehending the culprit, and complains that the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from them by "the brat." When Ciel Phantomhive approaches them, sarcastically apologetic for being a brat, Arthur stops Fred in the midst of his outburst; in a more calm and businesslike manner, he asks the reason behind Ciel's appearance. Ciel implies that Arthur is incompetent, by calling him an "old, pathetic hunting dog," and takes the reviews of the Anglo-Indian case without their consent, much to Arthur's exasperation. Arthur is silenced when Ciel shows him the Royal seal, which indicates that the Queen has specifically requested for his assistance in this matter. Arthur comments that most Anglo-Indians are "cowards" who indulge in extravagance. When Ciel inquires what the tongue in the note means, he furiously answers that the culprit is mocking the British and the Queen; he considers the culprit as a "vulgar Indian barbarian." Ciel remarks that the situation involves smugglers in East End, a dark street that the city Yards are largely clueless with. His butler returns the documents, having already memorized them, and he and Ciel take their leave. Fred questions who Ciel is, and Arthur explains that Great Britain has a secret, executive agency which is directly controlled by the Queen and is strictly confidential. He elaborates upon the Phantomhive family (a.k.a. "The Queen's Watchdogs" or "The Evil Noblemen"), who have served Great Britain for generations; their principal job is to conceal all of the Royal Family's wrongdoings and eliminate every thread linking to them, no matter how dirty the method. The Phantomhive family are obliged to maintain the division between the underground and regular society. Subsequently, Fred says that, in other words, the Phantomhives are the opposite of the police, as they use evil powers to fulfill the Queen's wishes. Arthur agrees, describing Ciel as a "demon." After the completion of the case, Arthur and Fred visit Ciel's manor. They sit down in the dining room for dinner, and Arthur says that it was never his intention to enter "this eerie doghouse," and hands Ciel the bribe money from the Queen because of his work as her Watchdog. They celebrate the closing of the Anglo-Indian case with champagne, despite the official capture of the culprit; Arthur tells Fred that since the Queen and Ciel declare that the case is over, it will be deemed as such, with no arguments. Цитаты * (Фреду Абберлайну, ссылаясь на Сиэля Фантомхайв) ''«Мой бог! А ведь поимка Джека-Потрошителя принадлежит этому юнцу!»'Kuroshituji'' манга; Глава 15, Стр. 4 * (Фреду Абберлайну) «Каждая страна имеет внешнюю и внутреннюю стороны, в том числе и Британия. Фантомхайв - ее секретное оружие, утаивающие все темные дела и улаживающие запутанные ситуации королевской семьи. Неважно, какой ценой. Темные улицы Ист-Энда... Здесь собирается всякий сброд и единственные, кто могут удерживать их от проникновения за границы своего мира, это - семья Фантомхайв.»''Kuroshituji манга; Глава 15, Стр. 10 * (Ссылаясь на поместье Фантомхайв) ''«По своей воле я бы никогда не пришел в этот мрачный дом.»Kuroshituji манга; Глава 23, Стр. 29 * (Фреду Абберлайну) ''«Если ее Величество и граф Фантомхайв говорят, что дело закрыто, то преступника больше нет.»''Kuroshituji манга; Глава 23, Стр. 31 Примечания en:Arthur Randall de:Arthur Randall pl:Arthur Randall es:Arthur Randall fr:Lord Randall pt-br:Arthur Randall it:Arthur Randall Категория:Скотленд-Ярд Категория:Арка Темный дворецкий Категория:Арка Конкурс Карри